Slave Trade
by InuBunnygirl
Summary: When Hellboy gets caught, trained (or so the slave trader thinks!), and sold as a slave, he meets Inuyasha. What will happen? Will Hellboy have to keep fighting, or will the two fall in love? Set in 2000s in Japan.
1. Chapter 1

Slave Trade

Disclaimer:  
I own neither the Inuyasha nor the Hellboy universe. Rumiko Takahashi and Mike Mignola own them.

Ch.1  
I groan as I sit up only to be met with resistance. I pull at my arms to find they are chained to the wall. I distinctly remember getting knocked out by something. I panic as I feel a collar around my neck.

"I see you have woken up. Good." I hear a voice say.

I look around as much as I can being chained up. I see a man with short, black hair. He looks human except for his eyes, which are purple with no pupil. I can tell he's a demon.

"What do you want with me?" I demand. I have to force my tail to stay still.

The demon backhanded me and growls, "You are to be trained as a slave. You will not speak with such defiance. For now, I'm your master. You will address me as such!"

Oh, Hell no! I'm not going down without a fight. I won't be a slave if I can help it. I will fight tooth and nail to be free.

I spit in his face. He growls and backhanded me again. I glare defiantly at him. I refuse to back down.

"You will learn your place as a slave, filth!" He yells, exiting.

I glare after him. I finally acknowledge the pain from my left cheek. I can tell I have a split lip. I bet my left eye is going to be a shiner.

I survey the room as much as I can. On one wall, there is whips, paddles, floggers, rods, and canes. On another wall, there is an assortment of dildos, butt plugs, chains, clamps, and gags. I gulp nervously.

I will not let myself break. No matter what this bastard does to me, I can't break! I inhale deeply to calm down after seeing the torture devices. I have to fight to stay the way I am.

I notice that I'm surrounded by different types of contraptions. I'm breathing hard as I observe more and more of my surroundings. I decide that, for now, it would be best to sleep. I fall into troubled darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2  
I wake up to a biting cold. I gasp as I'm dripping wet. I see the man with purple eyes smirking at me while a bucket hangs from his hand. The bastard fucking tossed water on me!

"I figured that would get you up. Let me explain the rules:  
Rule 1; Until a certain time you are sold, you belong to me.  
Rule 2; You will address me as Master.  
Rule 3; You will not speak unless spoken to.  
Rule 4; Any orders given must be immediately obeyed.  
Rule 5; You no longer have thoughts, feelings, or opinions of your own.  
Rule 6; You are not to eat, drink, sleep, or dispose of waste without express permission from your master.  
Rule 7; You are to kneel in a submissive position when your master enters the room.  
Rule 8; Any orders given must be followed with a submissive posture.  
Rule 9; Until told otherwise, do not look your master in the eyes.  
Rule 10; You are no longer an equal. Your master may treat you as filth if he so wishes.  
Failure to comply with these rules will result in immediate and severe punishment. Any questions." He told me.

"No, Master." I mocked. I was in accordance with Rules 2,3,5, and 9.

He looked at me as if he would strike me. I have to hide a smirk. He didn't say anything about being respectful. It looks like he knows that too.

"Good. From now on, address me with a respectful tone." He commanded.

Well, Damn! There goes that. I'll find some way to fight back. I'm not King of Annoyance for nothing, after all.

"Yes...Master." I answer as I grit my teeth and tense up.

He's satisfied. Apparently, he didn't notice that I wasn't relaxed. I could use that. I internally smirk.

"Now. About the Position. My top slave, 7, will show you how to correctly assume the slave position." He said, introducing a young man who came in to his name. As soon as I acknowledged him and he acknowledged me, Purple Eyes left.

7 unlocked my arms. I didn't make a move for the collar. I watched as he instructed me on how to kneel. The Position embarrassed me a bit.

The Position is kneeling with your legs spread. Your hands are stretched in front of you in a triangle. Your forehead is just grazing the tips of your thumbs. Not only will it put you as a Submissive, it leaves your ass open for assault.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3  
7's name before was Dared-fe. Dared-fe was his true demon name. The numbers come from how many letters are in your name. Since my true name is Anung Un Rama, my number should be 11.

At least, that's what I expect it to be. I have no clue as to how the renaming with numbers works. I have debated on how to fight back. I figure I can use the stupid Rules to get out of this scot-free.

"First course of action, a number." Purple-Eyes said after saying to sit back from the Position.

I waited for him to ask my name. He looked as if contemplating something. I didn't move from my spot. kept my head down.

"I've done my homework on you, filth. Theoretically, since there are a total of eleven numbers in your true name and all numbers must be single digit, your number should be 2. However, you need to earn your number, you will be known as 0. Do I make myself clear?" Purple-Eyes explained.

"Yes...Master." I responded with clenched teeth.

"What is your name?" Purple-Eyes asked, testing me.

"Master, my name is 0." I answered promptly.

"Why is your name 0?" He asked.

"That is what you named me, Master." I answered smartly.

I could tell I upset Purple-Eyes. Nothing he could do. I obeyed is Rules. Punishing me just because he felt like it would only cause problems, and he knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4  
I have been trapped for three months now. Purple-Eyes' had no reason to punish me. An auction is in a week. I feel myself wasting away.

I'm only allowed to eat twice a week. I'm exhausted all the time, for only I'm only allowed to sleep an hour a day. I hope I can withstand long enough till past the auction. I may either die of hunger or exhaustion before then.

XTIMESKIPXXTIMESKIPXXTIMESKIPXXTIMESKIPXXTIMESKIPXXTIMESKIPXXTIMESKIPXXTIMESKIPXXTIMESKIPXXTIMESKIPXXTIMESKIPX

It's the day of the auction and the men are only dressed from the waist to mid-thigh. The women are dressed from the neck to the stomach and from the waist to mid-thigh. There are twenty of us in all. The auction room is filled with supernaturals.

"Now for our next bid. A well-traveled demon from New Jersey. 7, bring in 2." I hear Purple-Eyes say.

I take a deep breath. 7 comes in and leads me out. I look around discreetly. A few are interested.

"The bidding will start at 10404.74 Yen ($100)." Purple-Eyes says.

"31214.23 (300)!"

"104047.45(1,000)!"

"1040474.46(10,000!)"

"52023722.82(500,000)!"

"104047445.64(1,000,000)."

No-one bid after that last one. The one that bid a million was a pure demon with gold eyes and a crescent moon on his forehead. He had a bored look on his face. No-one spoke up.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5  
"Ah...Lord Sesshomaru! Might I ask as to why you bless us with your presence? We are lowly slave traders after all." Purple-Eyes says respectfully.

"I'm looking for someone to be a companion for my little brother, my great and terrible father's heir. The Satanic seems to be a perfect type for my brother to befriend." He calmly says.

"My Lord, slaves are not to be used s companions. This slave is not on the same level as High Lord Inuyasha. High Lord Inuyasha has higher blood than this scum." Purple-Eyes returns.

"It's my understanding that a master is allowed to do what he wishes to his slave." Sesshomaru points out.

"Well...Yes...But-" Purple-Eyes starts.

"Here is your promised Yen." Sesshomaru says calmly while giving Purple-Eyes the money.

I follow him out to a demonic carriage. The rope wrapped around my wrists tugs me to the carriage. I'm confused. The demon lord notices.

"All you were told, forget it. You no longer are required to follow slave rules. You are a Satanic. Specifically, a Satanic of high royal blood. One such as you should not be a slave." He tells me.

I'm shocked. Does this mean I don't have to fight? Sesshomaru unties my wrists. I am still confused.

"You said I don't have to follow slave rules. How do I address you or the 'High Lord'?" I ask.

"How would you normally address someone regardless if they are your equal?" He returns.

"If I know them well enough, by a nickname. Otherwise, by their first name." I reply.

"Then, how do you think you should address my little brother and I?" He asked slyly.

"Only by first name?" I guess.

"Correct. I assume you were going to fight to remain yourself." I can tell it's a question, just phrased differently.

"Yeah." I respond, waiting to see if I get hit.

"What is your name?" He asks.

"Hellboy. I'm also called Red. My biological father named me Anung Un Rama." I tell him.

"Who named you 'Hellboy'?" He asked.

"I'm not really sure, my adoptive father, I think." I answer.

We ride in silence for a while. I am missing my leather. I really miss my gun. I silently berate myself for getting captured in the first place.

The carriage comes to a spectacular palace. There is a huge garden. Plenty of trees surround the gate. Two guards stand at the gate entrance.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6  
Sesshomaru led to a hall with extravagant decorations. He showed me into a room with a super-size bed. The bed, as far as I could tell, was a silk and feather mattress with pure satin sheets. The feather pillows were lined with embroidery and lace.

"I will send for a private seamster immediately. For now, make yourself comfortable." Sesshomaru told me.

"Would it be possible to get a customized-made gun?" I asked.

"I would have to talk to my little sister. I believe that can be arranged." He replied.

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

"You are welcome." He returned as he walked out.

I flopped onto the bed. The bed was so soft. I sighed. It's been a while since I slept in a real bed instead of a mat.

I went over everything that happened since over three months ago. I was captured on a mission, forced to become a slave, sold in a slave auction, and now. My luck seems to have turned. I snorted at the thought.

XTimeSkipXXTimeSkipXXTimeSkipXXTimeSkipXXTimeSkipXXTimeSkipXXTimeSkipXXTimeSkipXXTimeSkipXXTimeSkipXXTimeSkipXXTimeSkipX  
A seamster and I are going through fabrics. I already have a black leather fabric picked out. He suggests a spandex or satin fabric. I prefer my leather and cotton.

"Hellboy-San, the satin goes with your intriguing complexion." The seamster, Laew as I found he was called, argued.

"I fucking hate satin. It's too clingy, too light, and it's hard to wear." I growl.

"But Hellboy-San, satin allows room for certain problems, if I maybe so bold." Laew suggests.

Damn! He's got a good point. I understand that he means a boner. I sigh.

"Fine. ONE outfit made of satin!" I relented.

"Hellboy-San, I know what benefits." Laew smirked.

"You mean what benefits men. And by benefit, I mean hide a stiffy." I hear a feminine voice tease.

"Lady Nicole, what can I do for you?" Laew asked respectfully.

"I merely wanted to meet the new demon in the palace. I must say, he puts the HAWT in 'Hot'." Nicole says to Laew.

I am glad my skin color is red because I'm fully blushing. She grins at me as if she knows she embarrassed me. No one has ever complimented me like that before. I blush even deeper.

"I'm Nicole, but I'm called Nickey by equals." She tells me.

"Hellboy. I'm sometimes called Red." I answer back.

"Well, Hellboy, it's very nice to meet you." She says while looking me over.

"Nicole Aphrodite Canine! Stop flirting with him, you insatiable wench." I hear Sesshomaru command.

"Sorry, big brother." Nickey responds.

My eyes widen. Brother?! How many siblings does this guy have? I hope Nickey isn't the sister he was talking about.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7  
"Sesshomaru, you didn't have to." The demon, or half demon I don't know which, said.

Sesshomaru replied, "I know I didn't. However, you seem too lonely with only Nicole and I to talk to. I figured you needed a friend."

"Thank you. Now," He said, "would you allow us to introduce ourselves and start getting to know one another?"

"Of course, little brother." Sesshomaru said before departing.

"My name is Inuyasha." He told me.

"Hellboy, or Red. Depends on what you want to go with." I introduce myself.

"From your scent, I can tell you're a half demon, like me." Inuyasha said while sniffing at the air around me.

"From what your brother said, I'm also of royal blood." I reply.

"I wonder what else we have in common." Inuyasha ponders.

We talk for a while. I found out that we have common interests. For one, we both love to fight. For another, we are both gay. I was surprised to find that out.

We also have different interests. Clothes for instance, he likes silk, I like leather. Food is another,he adores Ramen, I love nachos. Sleeping is another one, he likes sleeping in trees, I prefer beds.

Our personalities are almost exactly alike. We both love to curse. We're both easy to anger. We both hate being made fun of.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8  
It has been a month since I officially met Inuyasha. He and I are becoming more than friends. I have a better gun that Nickey customized for me. I have my leather back, courtesy of Laew.

I am currently laying on my bed fantasizing. Inuyasha is on my mind. Inuyasha is on my mind. I feel my cock rise. I kick off my pants easily.

(Warning:Yaoi/Smut)  
I grip my hardened rod with my stone hand. I moan at the pressure. I trail my human hand across my body as I slowly stroke. Inuyasha enters my mind again.

I groan the thought of Inuyasha sucking me off. I imagine his hot mouth wrapped around my throbbing length. I moan out his name as I increase my speed and the pressure. I start sucking on the fingers of my human hand as I imagine Inuyasha dominating me.

I pull out my fingers as I imagine Inuyasha teasing my tight hole. I pop a finger and groan. I imagine Inuyasha pushing a second finger and looking for my special spot. I gasp as I see stars.

I maneuver my tail to my lips as Inuyasha in my mind has me suck him off. I pull out my fingers and replace them with my tail. I groan at the pain. Regardless if I'm adjusted to the size of my tail or not, I move my tail at a hard and fast pace.

My prostate is hit dead on. In my mind, Inuyasha doesn't care about my pleasure at the moment. I feel my end. I reach my peak.  
(End of Yaoi/Smut)

I gasp as I regain my breath. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Inuyasha, the object of passion, standing in the doorway. His eyes are wide. Well, Shit!


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9  
(Last time)  
_I gasp as I regain my breath. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Inuyasha, the object of passion, standing in the doorway. His eyes are wide. Well, Shit!_

I rush to cover myself. My tail slips out of my stretched hole. I am glad my natural skin color is red, not for the first time, because I know I'm blushing I can't look Inuyasha in the eyes.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed. It's really common for demons to pleasure themselves around other demons. Did you know certain demons use pleasuring themselves to attract a mate?" He said.

"It's just...I'm not used to others seeing me jack off. When my adoptive father used to walk in on me, he'd normally have me read the Bible, copy phrases down at least a hundred times, and lecture me on masturbating is evil. I grew used to it." I explained.

"My father tried to get me a sex slave once. I regretted that he caught me. Luckily my mother was against it. You can be sure that I was careful after that." Inuyasha replied.

"What about your brother?" I asked.

"He told me that if I ever wanted him to do whatever to tell him and he would." Inuyasha answered.

It was then I noticed a bulge in his pants. Inuyasha saw me staring at him. I gulped as he begins to strip. He kisses me lightly as he touches me.

(Warning:Yaoi/Smut)  
Inuyasha rubs my cock to hardness. I groan as he kisses and licks down my stomach and deep throat me in one go. I grip his long hair as I try to refrain from bucking up. His mouth is so good.

I can tell he is experienced. He expertly sucks and licks the underside. My eyes roll back in my head in pleasure. I moan as I'm about to cum.

Inuyasha pulls away before I can cum. I groan in frustration. I see him pull out a jar from his robes on the floor. I realize that it's lube.

Inuyasha slicks himself up. He motions for me to turn on my front. He tightly grips my hips as he rams in. I'm still stretched from before.

I gasp as he slams to the hilt in one hard thrust. I push back to let him know to proceed. He starts at a hard and fast pace. He easily finds my prostate.

I moan as my sweet spot is slammed into over and over. Inuyasha is moaning and I can tell he's close. We can cum together. I feel Inuyasha bite my neck as he fills me.  
(End of Yaoi/Smut)

We try to get our breath back. I lightly touch the bite mark. Inuyasha nuzzled the mark. I'm officially his and I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
